Des bibliothèques, un mystère et le calice sacré
by Nanthana14
Summary: Alors qu'elle vient juste de rentrer et qu'elle prends un peu de repos dans son manoir, Lara reçoit un étrange courrier de la part de l'un de ses mentors et amis. Aussitôt, elle s'envole pour l'Espagne en compagnie de Bryce sans se douter qu'ils sont en train de se lancer à la recherche de la plus convoitée de toutes les reliques sacrées. [Challenge de Avril 2018 – Collectif NoName


**Je ne possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

 **Je place cette histoire après les deux premiers films avec Angelina Jolie. Films dans lesquels j'ai repris les personnages de Bryce et de Hillary.**

 **Alors qu'elle vient juste de rentrer et qu'elle prends un peu de repos dans son manoir, Lara reçoit un étrange courrier de la part de l'un de ses mentors et amis. Aussitôt, elle s'envole pour l'Espagne en compagnie de Bryce sans se douter qu'ils sont en train de se lancer à la recherche de la plus convoitée de toutes les reliques sacrées. [Challenge de Avril 2018 – Collectif NoName - Thème Bibliothèque] (Et si votre personnage était au milieu des livres ou en train de lire ?)**

 **Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un OS, mais en fonction de mon temps et de mes idées, je pourrais très bien me lancer dans la suite !**

 **La Bibliothèque décrite est celle de la vignette. Une recherche google image vous permettra de compléter ;)**

* * *

 _ **Défi de l'auteur : Quels sont les livres qui ont marqué votre vie de lecteur ?**_

 **\- L'Iliade et l'Odyssée lus à 8 ans et qui m'ont plongé dans la mythologie grecque dont j'ai fais mon métier.**

 **\- Debout cosaque ! de Bertrand Solet parce que c'est le livre qui m'a fait écrire ma première histoire quand j'avais 12 ans.**

 **\- Le Seigneur des anneaux de Tolkien, parce que vraiment je l'ai dans la peau ce livre et ça m'a ouvert les portes de l'Heroic Fantasy.**

 **\- Le cycle du Trillium d'or de Marion Zimmer Bradley parce que là aussi c'est une saga magnifique qui m'a beaucoup influencé.**

 **\- La Condition Humaine de Malraux parce que non seulement je l'ai aimé vraiment ce livre mais parce qu'à l'oral c'est la première fois où je me suis dit que je pouvais assurer. Il a provoqué un déclic en fait.**

 **Je pourrais en rajouter d'autres mais je pense que là, j'ai déjà les jalons les plus marquants ;)**

* * *

 **Merci Hermystic pour ce thème magnifique !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Des bibliothèques, un mystère et le calice sacré**_

Tout avait commencé le plus banalement du monde, comme la plupart du temps, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme en souriant...

Il pleuvait au-dehors, comme trop souvent sur Londres au mois de mars. A peine rentrer de Turquie, trois jours plus tôt, Lara était installé dans la bibliothèque du manoir Croft, une tasse de café fumante à la main. En bonne lady, il aurait été de bon ton qu'elle se passionne pour le thé, mais rien de ce qui devait faire la vie d'une véritable lady ne l'attirait vraiment. Sinon, le plateau en argent à côté d'elle aurait contenu une boîte de sucre et des biscuits au lieu de l'impressionnant désert eagle qu'elle venait de démonter et de nettoyer.

Bien calée dans son fauteuil, elle avait ouvert un carnet, griffonné dans tous les sens, tentant de parcourir les lignes de codes pour comprendre le message que lui avait laissé son père. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle ne fit pas attention à la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Un raclement de gorge lui avait fait relever la tête. Hillary se tenait devant elle, une grosse enveloppe à la main.

\- Je crois que nous venons de recevoir un étrange courrier.

Lara avait froncé les sourcils et ouvert la lettre dont s'était échappé un objet long mais triangulaire, ressemblant à une clé. Pendant que son majordome s'était penché pour ramasser l'objet, Lara avait parcouru rapidement la lettre qui était avec. Ce fut rapide, car elle ne contenait que quelques mots qu'elle avait lu à haute voix.

\- L'escurial. Grande bibliothèque. 2 avril. Bill…

Hillary avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Que devons-nous comprendre ?

\- Eh bien, lui avait répondu Lara en redressant la tête. Appel Bryce et fais mes valises, nous partons pour Madrid.

La jeune femme avait ponctué sa phrase en se levant, prenant au passage le desert eagle toujours posé sur le plateau en argent.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _San Lorenzo de El Escorial_

 _45 km au Nord-Ouest de Madrid_

S'il y avait bien une chose que l'on remarquait dés le premier regard, c'était bien le gigantesque palais du XVIème siècle, élevé par Philippe II dans ce lieu un peu en retrait de la Sierra Guadarrama. Il fallait dire que l'Escorial était à l'image de la démesure voulu par le roi. Ce n'était pas un simple palais ou le lieu de sépulture de Charles Quint, père du roi qui l'avait fait ériger, non… Le lieu était également un monastère, un musée, un collège et… une bibliothèque… Une bibliothèque qui avait été à l'origine de tensions diplomatiques lorsque des vaisseaux espagnols avaient arraisonné un navire marocain qui transportait la précieuse collection d'ouvrages du sultan Zaidan El-Nasir… Ce dernier avait négocié pour qu'on lui rende, mais Philippe II bien conscient de l'importance d'un tel trésor, l'avait fait incorporer dans les collections de la bibliothèque… Il était dommage, en revanche, qu'une partie de cette fabuleuse collection ait disparu lors de l'incendie de 1671, car Lara se demandait bien quels types de livres avaient bien pu manquer de déclencher une guerre entre deux royaumes…

Tout en réfléchissant à l'histoire de ce lieu magique dans lequel elle venait de pénétrer, Lara prit le temps de relire la note laisser par Bill avec l'étrange clé qui n'en n'était pas une.

\- _L'escurial. Grande bibliothèque. 2 avril. Bill_

\- Tu as conscience que cela fait au moins cinquante fois que tu murmures cette phrase ? Lui demanda une voix dans son oreillette la faisant presque sursauter.

\- Bryce, j'aime réfléchir à voix haute, répliqua la jeune femme à son partenaire qui était installé devant son ordinateur portable dans une voiture qui attendait à l'extérieur.

\- Oui, mais tu aurais au moins pu me dire qui est ce Bill.

\- Bill Onslow est un spécialiste des textes latins de la fin de l'antiquité et du Moyen-Âge. Il avait une chair d'enseignement à Oxford.

\- Qu'il a perdu ! Lui répliqua Bryce qui avait tapé le nom du professeur sur internet.

\- Oui, il est regrettable que certains doyens aient à ce point un manque de foi…

\- Attends… Tu sais pourquoi il a été renvoyé ?

\- Les gens n'appréciaient pas vraiment ses recherches.

\- Non, mais enfin… Je comprends ! Il a une obsession apparemment et…

\- Oui, Bryce, le coupa Lara, nous recherchons le Graal…

Le technicien garda la bouche ouverte pendant que Lara pénétra dans la bibliothèque, s'immobilisant quelques secondes pour admirer le spectacle. Cette dernière se constituait d'une longue nef de plus de 50 mètres de long pour 9 mètres de large et plus de 10 mètres de haut. Le sol était en marbre et les meubles en bois nobles, riches et sculptés accueillaient les quelque 45 000 ouvrages de la collection. La voûte était ornée de peinture murale représentant les sept arts libéraux : rhétorique, dialectique, musique, grammaire, arithmétique, géométrie et astrologie. Une grande sphère armillaire témoignait elle aussi de l'intérêt de l'époque pour les toutes dernières découvertes astronomique. La salle était un musée à elle seule… La vue de tous ces livres anciens, la plupart écrits en latin, en grec ou en hébreux, fit frémir la jeune femme, qui savait que certains étaient rares voire avaient même été interdits. Ils recelaient de véritables trésors. Lara aurait pu parcourir le monde mille fois sur leurs indications... L'atmosphère était mystérieuse et envoûtante à la fois.

Mais Lara tenta de ne pas perdre son objectif, elle avait un rendez-vous. Étrangement, il y avait peu de monde dans la pièce et le tour des visages ne lui permis pas de localiser Bill, en même temps, il n'y avait pas d'horaire sur le mot, juste une date…

Elle s'apprêtait donc à attendre lorsque que son regard croisant les iris noisette d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns qui la regardait fixement. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il était seul et ne semblait pas rentrer dans l'un des groupes de touristes qui déambulaient l'air hagard sans vraiment comprendre la chance qu'il avait de se trouver là… Non, ce n'était pas un touriste… Il était… quelque chose d'autre.

\- Bryce, murmura-t-elle. Échauffe-toi les doigts !

Son ami fronça les sourcils pendant que Lara se dirigea droit sur l'homme en affichant son plus beau sourire.

\- Vous êtes perdu ?

\- Pas plus que vous Miss Croft.

\- Ah ! S'exclama Lara en souriant. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé…

\- Cela dépend de quoi ?

\- Où est Bill ?

\- Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir. Je me présente Lucas Stevenson, je suis son assistant.

\- Stevenson ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

\- En revanche, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, lui répliqua ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Il te dit la vérité. Stevenson est l'un de ses anciens étudiants d'Oxford, confirma Bryce dans son oreillette.

\- Eh bien, dit Lara. Disons que nous connaissons bien tous les deux son culte du secret pour certaines choses.

\- Oui, répondit Stevenson, ainsi que pour les lieux grandioses.

Il fit un geste pour s'exprimer avec emphase et une étincelle de lumière s'accrocha à la bague qu'il avait à la main droite, une bague que Lara reconnue en frémissant. Elle savait à qui elle appartenait et elle savait que Bill ne s'en séparerait jamais depuis le jour où il lui avait dit qu'elle était la clé pour trouver le Graal. Stevenson ne remarqua pas le regard aiguisé de Lara s'accrocher à ce détail.

\- Vous dites que vous ne savez pas où se trouve Bill ? Demanda Lara en regardant ailleurs.

\- Non. Je devais le retrouver ici il y a plusieurs jours, il voulait me montrer quelque chose, mais il n'est jamais venu.

\- Quelques jours ?

\- Une semaine très exactement.

\- Et cela ne vous a pas alerté ? Demanda Lara en songeant que cette date correspondait à la date d'envoi du colis qu'elle avait reçu.

\- C'est un homme étrange qui disparaît souvent, je me suis dit qu'il finirait bien par réapparaître.

\- Oui, probablement…

OoO

Bryce gara leur voiture de location, un 4x4 allemand aux vitres teintés, dans une petite rue pas trop éclairé. Il faisait nuit et il ne semblait pas ravi de se retrouver là.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Je ne sens pas vraiment ce Stevenson. Il nous cache des choses. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ici.

\- Et c'est la seule idée que tu as eue ?

\- Détends-toi, je fais juste un tour à l'intérieur et je ressors.

\- Lara, tu t'apprêtes à rentrer chez quelqu'un par effraction.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

\- Mais tu es en Espagne et on cherche le Graal !

\- Détends-toi ! Ils ont arrêté de brûler les gens depuis longtemps, tu sais, lui répliqua-t-elle avant de sortir de la voiture.

...

Faire sauter la serrure de la petite maison que son ami louait depuis six mois, fut assez facile et Lara se faufila à l'intérieur. De la voiture, Bryce suivait ses péripéties grâce aux lunettes qu'elle portait. Elles étaient équipées d'une micro-caméra et il ne put retenir un soupir quand il la vit pénétrer à l'intérieur.

\- Cette fois, on va finir en taule !

\- Allons, ce n'est pas pire que dans le Jaipur…

\- Dans le Jaipur, j'ai fini en taule !

\- Oui… Mais nous nous sommes bien amusés…

\- Euh… Lara… Et la secte de Kali ?

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

\- Faudra revoir ta définition du mot « amusement »

Lara ne dit rien et progressa sur la pointe des pieds. L'appartement était vide et plongé dans le noir à part dans une pièce du fond. Elle apercevait un fin rai de lumière sous la porte et elle se dirigea vers celle-ci

Bryce retint son souffle. Il détestait ce genre de situation.

Lara progressa à pas lents, poussant délicatement du bout des doigts la porte, attendant presque qu'un monstre surgisse, mais rien ne se passa. Lara fit deux pas et pénétra dans la pièce.

C'était un bureau. Un bureau à l'ancienne avec des meubles empires et de grandes bibliothèques qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. En revanche, le désordre ambiant ne cadrait pas avec le reste du décor. Des livres avaient été jetés au sol et Lara les enjamba prudemment pour ne rien abîmer par sa présence. Instinctivement, sa main droite se glissa à sa cuisse avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle ne portait pas ses holster en plein Madrid… Son regard balaya la scène pendant que ses sens finirent de se mettre en alerte.

Bryce comprendre lui aussi, car il lui murmura d'une voix encore plus angoissée que d'habitude.

\- Dis-moi que ton ami est quelqu'un de bordélique.

\- Non, la seule personne de bordélique que je connaisse m'attends sagement assis dans une voiture.

\- Je ne suis pas bordélique !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que raconte ta chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une chambre, c'est un atelier.

\- Oui et bien chambre ou atelier, Onslow est la personne la plus méticuleuse que je connaisse. Quelqu'un est venu chercher quelque chose… Quelqu'un de très énervé et qui n'a pas dû trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Fais confiance à mon instinct et puis… Un novice passe devant les choses sans les voir.

Lara sourit, ponctuant sa phrase en caressant le bois finement ouvragé du bureau de son ami, un bureau XVIIIème dont elle suivit les volutes du pied jusqu'à une moulure circulaire sur laquelle elle effectua une pression. Un cliquetis résonna et une trappe s'ouvrit sous le bureau. Lara sourit et glissa la main à l'intérieur attrapant un petit carnet de cuir bleu qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts en souriant.

\- Les bureaux Louis XV sont des meubles passionnants.

\- Je n'en doute pas, lui répondit Bryce. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lara allait lui répondre lorsqu'un autre genre de cliquetis lui parvint à l'oreille. Celui-là, elle le connaissait encore mieux. C'était le bruit du cran de sûreté d'une arme qu'on venait de faire sauter.

La jeune femme releva la tête, tombant nez à nez avec trois hommes qui l'observaient. L'un d'eux braqués une arme sur sa tête.

\- Merci d'avoir fait le travail pour nous !

Lara se redressa en levant les mains, laissant le carnet à la vue des trois hommes tout en leur souriant.

\- Vous n'aviez pas révisé votre histoire de l'art ?

\- Donnez-nous ce carnet ?

\- Celui-ci, dit Lara en tapotant du doigt sur la couverture craquelée.

\- Oui ! Dépêchez-vous !

La jeune femme sourit et sans quitter les trois hommes des yeux, elle le glissa dans son t-shirt en disant.

\- Venez le chercher !

Le type qui tenait l'arme frémit et fit deux pas pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui levait de nouveau les mains, lui braquant le canon de son arme à quelques centimètres du visage.

\- Tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de venir le prendre ?

\- Non, mais cela vous à fait faire une erreur… Une erreur banale que tout le monde fait trop souvent.

\- De quoi ?

Lara ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et agrippa le canon de son arme. Elle lui tordit le bras, lui déboîtant l'épaule et le délesta de cette dernière. L'homme tomba à genoux et elle l'assomma d'un violent coup de pied au visage avant de braquer les deux autres types.

\- Leçon numéro 1, une arme n'aie efficace qu'à une certaine distance. Beaucoup de personnes font la même erreur en se rapprochant trop de leur cible ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser passer !

Les deux types ne bougèrent pas et l'un d'eux se mit même à ricaner.

\- Non mais tu crois que tu nous fais peur chérie ? Tu n'auras jamais le cran de tirer !

Lara fronça les sourcils et s'amusa d'entendre Bryce soupirer à l'autre bout de son oreillette

\- Non, mais pourquoi il a dit ça ?

Les deux types firent mine de se rapprocher, mais Lara ne leur donna pas de second ultimatum. Baissant son arme, elle tira dans le pied de celui qui avait parlé. Il poussa un cri de douleur en s'effondrant sur le sol, se tenant la jambe en se roulant par terre.

\- Sale garce !

Lara se désintéressa de lui et se tourna vers l'autre qui lui asséna un coup à l'épaule qui lui fit lâcher son arme. Lara recula de deux pas et le laissa charger de nouveau. L'homme fonça et la jeune femme grimpa sur une chaise. Elle prit son élan et se propulsa les deux pieds en avant, le frappant en plein torse. L'homme s'écroula et Lara se retrouva au-dessus de lui. D'un coup de poing sec, elle l'assomma avant de se redresser et de remettre en place sa queue de cheval tout en adressant un coup d'œil à celui dont elle avait tiré dans le pied.

\- Bonne soirée chéri !

Puis, abandonnant les trois gros bras qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter, elle sortit du bureau tout en disant pour Bryce.

\- Fais chauffer le moteur, ils ne sont peut-être pas seuls.

...

La porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit et Bryce entra en premier tout en se tournant vers Lara qui le suivait.

\- Attends, mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

\- Bryce ? Bill n'est pas encore réapparu et je ne le laisserais pas derrière moi… Et puis, je veux savoir qui sont ces types… Même si j'ai déjà une petite idée.

\- Stevenson ? Avança son ami.

Lara sourit.

\- Tu t'améliores.

La jeune femme traversa la pièce pour s'approcher du bureau. Elle s'assit et glissa la main dans son t-shirt pour récupérer le petit carnet qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doits, observant le mot en latin qui était gravé sur la couverture.

\- Veritas…

\- Une idée du message ?

\- Peut-être qu'il contient la vérité ?

\- Le tout est de savoir sur quoi…

\- Ouvre-le !

Lara savoura l'impatience de son ami. La jeune femme aimait faire durer le plaisir, s'imaginer des choses avant de réellement découvrir la vérité sur l'artefact qu'elle cherchait. Ce carnet était comme ça. Il paraissait ancien et il pouvait contenir tellement de choses. Le soupir d'exaspération que laissa échapper Bryce fini de la convaincre. Alors, elle l'ouvrit, feuilletant les pages avec un air soudainement perplexe.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

Lara ne répondit rien et lui tendit le carnet. Bryce le prit, parcourant rapidement les pages avec un air effaré.

\- Rien ! Elles sont vierges ! Cela n'a aucun sens !

\- En effet, je ne vous pas Bill cacher un carnet vierge.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est qu'il ne l'est pas !

Lara se leva et attrapa une bougie sur la cheminée qu'elle alluma avant de revenir vers la table du bureau. Elle la posa et Bryce fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, tu ne penses pas que c'est aussi simple quand même.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Les solutions les plus simples sont parfois les meilleures !

Lara ouvrit le carnet et approcha les pages de la flamme, cherchant à faire apparaître un message caché. Les premiers feuillets restèrent hermétiquement blancs, mais soudain en arrivant aux pages centrales, des lignes se mirent à apparaître, des lignes de plusieurs couleurs qui se mirent à tracer une sorte de plan. Bryce fronça les sourcils.

\- J'y crois pas !

\- Tu vois !

\- Mais comment il peut y avoir plusieurs couleurs ?

\- Le brun est du jus du citron, le noir de l'oignon, le vert de la cerise et le rouge pâle du vinaigre… Cela nous donne un plan assez précis.

\- Mais un plan de quoi ? On dirait un grill !

\- Pour saint Laurent… Sourit Lara. L'une des théories concernant le plan de l'Escurial dessiné par Juan de Herrera c'est qu'il est en forme de grille pour rappeler le martyr de St Laurent.

\- Rappel-moi ? Saint Laurent, c'est celui qu'ils ont pris pour une brochette ?

Le sourire de Lara se fit plus grand.

\- Oui… On peut dire ça… Mais j'ai une préférence pour l'autre théorie.

\- Qui nous dit quoi ?

\- Que le plan du palais est basé sur les descriptions que nous avons du temple de Salomon. Un rappel à la Bible qui pourrait servir d'écrin pour un objet biblique.

\- Tu penses au Graal, là ? Tu crois qu'il est à l'Escurial ?

\- Non, dit Lara en montrant un point rouge sur le plan. Je pense qu'il est quelque part dans la Bibliothèque…

OoO

La bibliothèque de l'Escurial était presque plus impressionnante de nuit que de jour. Lara se faufila par une fenêtre d'un accès secondaire avec l'agilité d'un félin silencieux et aux aguets.

\- Caméras de surveillance ?

\- Elle tourne en réseau fermé, lui répondit la voix de Bryce.

\- Bien, dit Lara en progressant à pas lent. Il est temps de découvrir cette fameuse vérité.

\- Tu crois vraiment que le Graal est là-dedans ? Qui peut nous dire que ce n'est pas qu'une légende ?

\- Tu sais, je pensais moi aussi que les dragons n'existaient pas tout comme une île encore remplie de raptors.

\- D'accord, tu marques un point… Mais le Graal bon sang !

\- Dois-je relever le jeu de mots ?

Bryce fit la moue pendant que Lara continua son exploration. La salle était vide, silencieuse et majestueuse. La jeune femme balaya du regard le sol de marbre aux droites colorées, comme si tout était basé sur des lignes qui se croisaient et se chevauchaient. Elle réfléchie en silence un instant avant de soupirer et de sortir le carnet de sa poche. Rapidement, elle l'ouvrit pour le parcourir. Outre le plan, d'autres petits croquis étaient apparu. Des détails qui ne semblaient pas avoir grand-chose à voir avec une possible localisation du Graal.

\- Comment tu vas trouver ce que tu cherches ? Lui demanda Bryce dont elle sentait l'impatience.

\- On dirait que les dessins du carnet reprennent certains détails des fresques de Tibaldi, dit Lara en relevant la tête vers la voûte peinte qu'elle éclaira de sa torche.

\- Tu penses que le peintre t'a laissé un indice ?

\- Pas le peintre, il n'est que l'exécutant du programme décidé par José de Sigüenza.

\- Qui ?

\- Il a conçu et décrit mot à mot ce qu'il voulait voir peint sur ce plafond et la richesse de ce qu'il a imaginé n'a rien à envier à la chapelle Sixtine… Tout son programme repose entièrement sur un parallèle entre la Théologie et la Philosophie.

Lara ponctua sa phrase en se rapprochant de l'une des extrémités de la salle. Elle leva sa torche et éclaire une grande composition en arc de cercle. Sur la fresque, une femme assise sur un trône portait une longue robe rouge et vert dans laquelle s'enroulait un phylactère avec le mot « teologia ».

\- La philosophie est intéressante, mais la théologie me semble plus indiquée, non ?

\- C'est toi l'experte, lui répondit Bryce.

La femme était entourée par quatre personnages habillés en abbés ou en évêques.

\- Je suis censé regarder quoi ? Demanda Bryce qui observait toujours la scène à travers la caméra installée sur les lunettes de Lara.

\- Fais-moi penser à te prêter un livre d'histoire en rentrant.

\- Je suis la logistique technique, tu es mon encyclopédie.

Lara sourit.

\- Ce sont les 4 pères de l'Eglise latine : Jérôme, Ambroise, Augustin et Grégoire et en dessous, on a la représentation du concile de Nicée, là où l'empereur Constantin a proclamé qu'évêques et abbés n'avaient pas d'autres juges de Dieu.

\- Et tu en déduis ?

\- Que Tibaldi avait un style classique… En revanche la couronne qui flotte au-dessus de la tête de la Théologie me paraît bien plus intéressante.

\- Intéressante comment ?

\- Tu vas voir.

D'un geste souple, Lara enjamba les cordes de sécurité en velours et se planta sous la vieille bibliothèque de bois sculpté. Leste comme un chat, elle sauta pour en accrocher le haut et se hissa sur celle-ci pendant que Bryce soupirait.

\- Par pitié, essaie de ne rien abîmer.

Lara ne lui répondit pas et, une fois debout sur la bibliothèque, elle se hissa sur la corniche peinte au-dessous de l'abside. Sa torche éclaira la couronne et, dans celle-ci, flottait une coupe dont le dessin était repris dans le carnet. Lara sourit.

\- Tu la vois ?

\- Cela pourrait être aussi simple ?

\- Les choses les plus visibles sont parfois celles qui se dérobent le plus à notre regard Bryce.

Tout en disant cela, Lara passa le doigt sur la peinture. Elle sentit un creux au niveau de coupe, un creux triangulaire qui l'a fit sourire. Lara mit la torche dans sa bouche et glissa une main dans sa poche. Elle en sortit la clé étrange envoyée par Bill et la glissa dans l'encoche. Le trou s'agrandit et la clé s'enfila sans problème en faisant un cliquetis métallique. Lara et Bryce retinrent leur respiration, mais rien ne se produisit. Bryce fit la moue.

\- Tout ça pour ça ?

\- Attends, c'est une clé, dit Lara en tendant la main pour la faire tourner.

Le mécanisme lui paru grippé, mais il finit par se débloquer et un léger tremblement se propagea dans la salle.

\- Lara… Ne détruis rien ! S'exclama Bryce en retenant son souffle.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, observant les dalles de marbres à ses pieds se mettre à bouger, coulissant comme dans un jeu de taquin géant, révélant en son centre un escalier secret. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Lara qui se laissa tomber avec agilité de son perchoir.

\- Voilà qui devient intéressant !

D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et descendit les premières marches, se retrouvant plongée dans le noir pendant que Bryce soupira.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela se termine dans un souterrain sombre et humide ?

\- L'Homme aime enterrer ses secrets profondément…

\- Ouais... C'est monotone au final !

Lara ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire avant qu'un étrange bruit se fasse entendre. C'était des couinements et du mouvement se créa autour de ses pieds. Bryce fronça les sourcils.

\- Des rats… Dit Lara en baissant sa lampe, éclairant des milliers de rats qui grouillaient sur tout le sol. Je déteste ces bestioles.

Lara donna un coup de pied dans certains pour se faire un passage et avance plus loin dans le tunnel. Un frisson la parcouru tendit que les rongeurs continuaient à s'enfuir devant elle en poussant des petits cris.

\- Si j'avais assez de munitions, je les aurais bien flingués. Je déteste ces bestioles.

\- Attends, tu t'es fait des raptors, des T-Rex, un dragon, des statues en pierre vivantes et tu es en train de me dire que tu ne supportes pas les rats.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On ne se refait pas ! S'exclama Lara en pulvérisant d'un coup de feu, un rongeur trop prêt de son visage…

\- Bon sang, si tu commences à les dégommer, tu n'as pas fini !

\- Il m'avait cherché, sourit Lara en continuant sa progression.

Le tunnel était sombre et humide. Les cris des rats emplissaient le vide, Lara n'appréciait pas spécialement ce genre d'endroit, mais c'était devenu si habituel qu'elle avait apprit à ne plus vraiment y faire attention et puis au moins, elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur un T-Rex, même s'il lui était arrivé de tomber dessus dans ses endroits incongrus se rappela-t-elle en songeant aux grottes sous la Grande Muraille…

Lara continua donc sa progression en silence, éclairant les parois autour d'elle à la recherche d'indices qui lui aurait échappé, mais les murs étaient vierges. Des moellons de pierre taillés au cordeau, tous parfaitement alignés et ne portant aucune inscription. Lara shoota dans un amas de rats en train de dévorer la carcasse d'un de leur congénère, faisant s'égayer les rongeurs comme une nuée de sauterelles et suivi le couloir qui tournait sur la droite. Elle descendit quelques marches et aperçut une arche devant elle. Lara retrouva le sourire.

\- Je crois qu'on approche Bryce.

Son ami ne lui répondit rien et Lara tapota son oreillette avant de lâcher un chapelet de juron. Elle s'était enfoncée trop loin dans le tunnel. Les communications ne passaient plus. Elle était donc une nouvelle livrée à elle-même, mais ce n'était pas un problème, elle était armée…

...

A l'extérieur, Bryce remarqua soudainement une certaine agitation autour du palais. Il distingua des formes qui se glisser en direction de la bibliothèque et frémit en marmonnant.

\- Oh non ! Non ! C'est pas bon tout ça ! Lara ! Tu vas avoir de la compagnie ? Et je ne parle pas des rats ! … Lara ? Lara ?

Mais son amie ne lui répondit pas et le technicien comprit soudainement qu'il avait perdu la communication avec elle.

\- Oh non… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça ?

...

Lara franchit l'arc de pierre d'un pas décidé et entra dans la pièce. Elle devina qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande salle avec une voûte richement décorée d'une représentation de Dieu dans une mandorle ouvrant les bras pour accueillir le visiteur.

Dans la pénombre que seul le faisceau de sa lance tranchait, Lara aperçut une torche sur l'un des murs. Elle s'approcha et sortit un briquet de sa poche. La flamme vacilla avant d'allumer la torche. Un phénomène étrange se produisit dans la foulée. La flamme de la torche, par un étrange mécanisme se propagea à grande vitesse sur la droite, enflammant une à une toutes les torches de la pièce qui éclairèrent brusquement la salle.

Lara fronça les sourcils et éteignit sa torche avant de la glisser dans son sac à dos. Du regard, elle balaya la rotonde. De grandes étagères faisaient le tour de cette dernière. Des étagères sur lesquels se trouvaient des parchemins en latin, grecs ou hébreux. Lara fit deux pas et attrapant l'un des rouleaux.

\- Le livre d'Hénoch…

Elle frémit et déroula le rouleau avec un certain empressement. Bien sûr, des fragments des évangiles apocryphes, non retenus par l'Eglise pour la version officielle de la Bible, avaient été découverts à Qumrân, en Cisjordanie entre 1947 et 1954. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait que de fragments alors que là… La Lara se trouvait devant l'intégralité du texte et cette simple constatation la fit frémit d'excitation. Le texte, illustré se déroulait sous ses yeux…

\- Magnifique… Le Livre des Veilleurs… La rébellion et la chute des anges déchus….

Lara suivi le texte, continuant sa lecture.

\- Les voyages des visionnaires au ciel et aux enfers en compagnie des archanges…

La jeune femme serait bien restée en totale contemplation de cette découverte si, subitement son oreillette ne s'était pas remise à grésiller furieusement et que la voix de Bryce, exprimant une panique non voilée se mit à lui vriller les tympans.

\- Tu as de la visite ! Sors de là !

Lara sursauta. Elle reposa rapidement le rouleau et balaya la pièce du regard. Son centre était occupé par un pupitre. Un pupitre vers lequel elle courut. Un rouleau était posé dessus… De tous les livres de la pièce, ce dernier semblait avoir reçu une attention particulière. Lara comprit que c'était l'objet qu'elle venait chercher alors, elle l'empoigna et le glissa dans son sac à dos, juste avant qu'un cliquetis bien connu ne se mette à retentir.

Lara redressa la tête vers les hommes armés qui venaient de la mettre en joue. Ils étaient quatre et un cinquième se rapprocha, un cinquième qu'elle reconnu sans aucune difficulté.

\- Stevenson…

\- Lady Croft… Je savais bien que vous étiez pleine de ressources.

\- Je savais bien que vous étiez derrière la disparition de Bill. Où est-il ?

\- Eh bien, dit Stevenson en la gratifiant d'un sourire sadique. Je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer, mais ce cher professeur Onslow nous a quittés déjà depuis quelque temps.

\- Vous l'avez tué !

\- Il ne voulait pas parler !

\- Salopard !

\- Allons, ne parlez donc pas ainsi à quelqu'un qui est sur le point de devenir immortel.

Lara frémit. Elle lui aurait bien mis une balle entre les deux yeux pour lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de ses envies d'immortalité, mais elle se retint. Déjà, parce que les quatre autres la descendraient sans doute dans la foulée, mais aussi parce qu'un type aussi lâche ne méritait pas une mort aussi rapide… Pendant que Lara était en train de s'imaginer quelques joyeusetés pour tuer lentement et dans la douleur l'assassin de son ami, Bryce la ramena à la réalité en lui hurlant dans l'oreille, d'une voix saccadée à cause de l'épaisseur des murs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réfléchis, murmura Lara.

Stevenson fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous pouvez bien réfléchir si cela vous amuse… J'ai gagné !

\- Pas encore, Murmura Lara.

Dans un geste précis et rapide, la jeune femme glissa les mains à ses holsters. Elle dégaina ses deux magnums et ouvrit le feu au-dessus de sa tête en effectuant une roulade. Au centre de la coupole, elle avait remarqué l'existence d'un grand lustre à qui ne s'était pas allumé. Ses tirs coupèrent la corde et l'imposant luminaire de bronze s'abattit sur Stevenson et ses gros bras. L'un des types n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper et il se retrouva violemment assommé par sa chute.

Ainsi, sur le sol, les réserves d'huile se mirent à se répandre sur le sol. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Lara plongea derrière le pupitre juste avant que les hommes n'ouvrent le feu. Leurs balles ricochèrent sur le pied en chêne, projetant des éclats dans tous les sens.

Lara prit une inspiration avant de passer un bras par-dessus le pupitre et de riposter. Sa balle toucha l'un des trois hommes en pleine poitrine et il s'écroula sur le sol. Stevenson et ses deux acolytes restant plongèrent sur la droite pour se mettre à l'abri.

La jeune femme saisit alors l'occasion pour se redresser et, tout en tirant dans la direction de ses ennemis pour les forcer à se cacher derrière les bibliothèques, elle se déplaça en direction de la sortie. Juste avant de l'attendre, elle tira en direction du lustre, sa balle enflammant l'huile qui s'était renversé, créant une grande langue de feu qui surprit les trois hommes. Puis, elle s'engagea en courant dans le couloir, au milieu des rats qui commençaient à paniquer à cause de l'incendie.

Lorsque les coups de feu cessèrent, Stevenson se redressa et hurla à ses acolytes restants.

\- Ne la laissez pas s'échapper !

Les deux hommes se mirent aussitôt à courir pendant que Stevenson observa quelques secondes l'incendie s'étendre et atteindre les bibliothèques. L'espace d'un instant, son esprit d'ancien chercheur lui dicta de tenter de sauver quelques-unes de ces pièces uniques, mais sa soif d'immortalité prit le dessus et il s'élança à la poursuite de la chercheuse de relique et de ses hommes.

En tête, Lara atteignit les escaliers qui remontaient dans la bibliothèque de l'Escurial. Juste avant de s'engager, elle se retourna pour ouvrir le feu sur ses poursuivants, en blessant un à la cuisse avant de jaillir dans la salle. Sans ralentir, elle prit son élan, grimpa sur la bibliothèque et la corniche et arracha la clé au moment où le dernier des hommes de main s'engageait sur l'escalier. De son perchoir, elle fit feu, le touchant à l'épaule. L'homme poussa un cri et bascula en arrière pendant que le taquin géant se remit en marche, dissimulant l'escalier secret. Juste avant que la dernière dalle ne claque violemment, elle eut le temps d'entendre la voix de Stevenson qui hurlait.

\- Non ! Croft !

Mais, il était trop tard. L'assassin de Bill Onslow était désormais emmuré dans un passage dont personne d'autre, à part elle, n'aurait la clé. Lara sourit et sauta avec agilité de la corniche, se dirigeant vers la sortie en souriant…

\- A défaut d'immortalité, te voilà au cœur d'un monument éternel…

OoO

Lara ouvrit la portière et se glissa dans la voiture de Bryce en enlevant son sac à dos. Ce dernier sursauta et lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tout s'est bien passé !

\- Tu es sûr de connaître la définition exacte de ces mots ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Lara en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir le rouleau.

Tout en continuant à sourire, elle le déroula, tendant le bout à Bryce pour qu'il le tienne. Le premier dessin ne pouvait pas être plus clair… Il s'agissait d'une coupe, d'une coupe en bois avec un liseré ouvragé. Lara sourit.

\- Je te présente la carte du Graal !

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
